


It's A Poem About An Ice Cream Truck

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response Poetry: Writing a poetic response to a piece of work done by others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Poem About An Ice Cream Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [Ice Cream Truck](http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2014/07/25) by Terri Kirby Erickson

It's a poem about an ice cream truck.

Lame.

How is this poetry?  
Why is this poetry?

Isn't it instead a descriptive story of a memory  
of a hot, sunny day?

When youth was an active verb  
and not a passive noun.

When summer meant freedom and boredom rolled   
into a sticky mess of cold grape slush   
that slid down your wrist and over your arm   
as you bit - brain freeze - into the last chunk of Popsicle   
on the stained wooden stick.

When catching fireflies, and pop flies, and telling lies to your parents  
that no, you hadn't been in the envelope marked "Gas"   
poorly hidden in the top drawer of mom's dresser,   
you got that ten dollars from your aunt at your last birthday,   
blurred into a single long day that stretched from June 'til September, 

Until the jingle of that ice cream truck stopped singing,   
the weasel disappearing into a cement hole   
to be forgotten during the frigid month of winter only   
to emerge when the sun cooked the ground once more.

But no, it's considered a poem.

A poem about an ice cream truck.

Lame.


End file.
